


Unconventional and Nontraditional

by Lord_Icarus



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, F/F, G!P Renesmee, G!P Victoria, Hybrids, My First Fanfic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really Dirty Mind, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Sex, Volturi, im sooo sorry, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Icarus/pseuds/Lord_Icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Renesmee was not the innocence portrayed to everyone else. After feeling as if something is lacking in her life, Victoria takes Renesmee to visit a friend of hers in the Volturi, Jane. First Work, please don't be too harsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional and Nontraditional

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeples, it is your newly appointed overlord and ruler Lord Icarus. Yes, the original Icarus flew too close to the sun and the song is fuckin awesome, however, I am content to sit in the throne that is my chair and the empire that is my computer. I cannot promise regular updates, as school is starting soon and i will also be heading to Chicago (YEAH!) for the rest of the summer. I should tentatively be able to churn out 2 chaps a month. This is going to be a relatively intro story chapter, but the future ones should be longer.
> 
> Bella - Predict Mental Function  
> \- Sorta like Edward reads your mind, but say. if you move your arm, Bella would know right before you do. However, it isn't passive, so she can only do so when focusing.
> 
> Victoria -Synapses  
> -In short, Vicks or Scar, whichever, can make you high. Whether it be pain or pleasure, it will be like your smoking dat good stuff *takes a drag* don't do drugs children. Well you shouldn't be reading this anyhow, so.....
> 
> Renesmee- Phobia  
> -Renesmee can make you develop instant phobia. Love spiders, well not anymore. However, she has to concentrate and can only do groups of up to 7 at a time.
> 
> The whole Victoria/James situation never existed. So basically, Twilight and Eclipse were fluff. All the Cullens are gay, bi, pan, whichever you choose, except Carlise. Think carefully on that. Victoria came to Forks near the middle of New Moon. Also, Jacob's imprint was Emmett (lol, a crack pairing on crack).
> 
> Also, Vampires have blood in their system in this fic, but their own (as in each indiviual person) blood, doesn't kill them nor make them stronger. Also, none of that sparkly shit, it made me think this tetralogy was about Twilight Sparkle the unicorn, not angsty vampires. The first 3-7 chaps should be relatively short, less than 5k+ and then will probably start pushing myself to 7k+ to 10k+

It had been seven years since the Volturi came for me. They came to kill me, unsure of what I was and like most creatures, whether they show it or not, they are afraid of the unknown. It had been seven years since the venom in my system slowy overtook me, until I had transitioned into full vampire. Until Alice went looking they had believed that I was the only one of my kind, but it was thanks to another like me, Nahuel, that I believe I was saved; and I think is was also of partial thanks to Marcus, one of the leaders of the Volturi, who did not believe that I was of any threat to anyone.

You may be wondering how such a creature as myself can come about existing; this would be thanks to my mother, Bella, and my father, Edward, who had fallen in love even though he is a vampire and she was a human. I was conceived during their honeymoon and only a month later I had been born.

Now, seven years later, I have the appearance of a typical human teenager around the age of sixteen. With me growing so quickly and my family not aging at all we had moved away from Forks only a few months after the aftermath of the Volturi's visit had finally settled. We were now living in a small, sunless town a few thousand miles from Forks. We went back often to visit Grandpa, and so Jacob could visit Billy. My family is a strange one. My mother and father had soon realized that, while they did love eachother, they were rather caught up in the novelty of eachother. After their consicous uncoupling, pretty much the entire family had their straight arrow bent. In fact, the only straight person was Carlisle, who remained steadliy faithful to Esme. That's not to say she didn't remain faithful to him, but group sex orgys were common in the household, though there wasn't much gender mixing. I mean, there was that one time where I walked in on Esme and Rose or Bella, Alice and Scar or the Cullen males, sans Carlisle. Not only was innonence not a word here, it was chain, locked up and deposited in the shadow realm. Speaking of which...

"I Xyz Summon Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomiant. He'll nuke your field with his eff, then attack you directly for 3000 damage, causing you to lose! That's $10 for winning plus $5 for summoning the monster with the highest attack in this duel!" I exclaimed with a happy look on my face. Across from me, Scar was growling and looking menacingly. Her ZW deck was no match for my Battlin' Heroics. Besides, if she didn't want to lose at Yugioh, she shouldn't have taught me to play. Scowling further, she stood up and tossed me 3 $5 bills. I simply smirked in response.

"Shouldn't mess with the best!" I called after her. He response was to throw a card at me, landing dangerously close to my earlobe. I paled for a second (well, as much as vampires can pale) before I grabbed her tin and threw it at her head. She simply caught it without turning around. I sulked for a minute before deciding I had better things to do, like shop.

Did I mention I was a mini-Alice? When I was the human equivalant of 14, I saw my first pair of Prada. Edward had looked at me before calling Alice into the room, who came trundling down the stairs along with Bella. When Edward had filled her in, she looked at me like she was on the verge of orgasm, Bella was glaring at Edward and Edward was pretending to watch the TV. Since then, aside from Scar, Alice was my comrade in arms. When I was the human equivalant of 16, I bought my first two cars, a Hummer H3 Alpha and a Ford F-550. What can I say, I was a truck kind of girl. That day, Alice looked at me as if a were not Nessie, but a alien lookalike, however, Jake and Em were on the verge of their orgasms too. But anywho, back to the present.

I pocketed my well deserved cash and headed to my room. In our new house, the entire 3rd floor is a place of comfort. Art created by various family members, meaning Edward, Jasper, Alice and myself were there. There was also Edward's piano and Alice's violin. Apparently, it had been given to her by Virginia, Victoria's sister and the very same one connected to the "Croatoan" mystery. Of course, the "Lost Colony" was simply a group of vampires who decided it was time to leave. Humans. As I entered my room, I found that Scar and her sister had decided to take out their frustrations on Rose and had simply forgotten that THIS WAS MY ROOM. 

"OUT! OUT!" I shrieked, waving my arms around like a bat. Scar and Dare (That wasn't her real last name, but it made for a good nickname) turned and looked ay me lecherously before finishing off Rose, who was writhing between her bodies obviously on the high of an orgasm, aided by Scar's power. I turned to Scar, my voice low and menacing.

"Get. Off. My. Bed." I growled at her. "And Volturi help you if my sheets are spoiled. Cause if they are, you'll never see your Number 39: Utopia again." 

Scar narrowed her eyes at me, before blurring away, Dare carring Rose right behind her. Exhaling, I check my sheets. No wet spots, but it smelled like pussy. Which isnt't a bad thing, but it simply served as a reminder that everyone had someone. Except me. Resigning myself to the smell, I flopped backward onto my bed, legs dangling off. Some odd amount of time later, Scar blurred inside my room. I opened 1 eye, staring at her before closing it again. However, her next words had me sitting straight up.

"You're lonely, aren't you." It wasn't a question, merely a statement, but one that hit close to home. It was bad enough with Ed and Jas around, not to mention a "mother's intuition", but Scar of all people? My barriers were becoming transparent. So I responsded in my typically defensive manner.

"So what if I am? What's it to you?"

"Don't pull that crap with me, I came to help. I could sit you in front of Dickward, Scarface and Angst (Did I mention she loved nicknames more than I did) and have you confront your problems that way while making you look like a fucking stoner! So don't get pissy with me!"

"Who said I'm getting pissy?" Even though it was clearly on my face.

Victoria looked like she was going to throw something and I was seriously considering making her afraid of the color red and its variations but her power would have sapped my focus quickly.

"Whatever. Pack your bags, you, me, Sis, Stock Market (Alice) and Angst are going to Italy."

I had to gasp. It was Italy. Freakin' Italy. But, I calmed myself internally, and asked the question.

"Why?"

"I trust you've heard of Jane of the Volturi. It was rhetorical, don't talk. Anyway, we, being my sister and I, owe her a favor, back in the days when we used to work for the Volturi. She called to collect. You're coming, cause you've never been, which means Stock Market and Angst automatically have to go. Actually, were only missing Mile High," she said that part with a smirk, I could see her cock twitching in her pants,"and Zero Tolerance. Hurry up, we don't have long."

I frantically opened my walk-in, grabbing my suitcase and started throwing in everything I might need. Alice was going to look it over anyway, so I could throw random items in there. As soon as I was all packed up, I jumped out the window, throwing the suitcase into Alice's bedroom on the way down before landing in front of my H3A, where it was parked for such matters. I yelled out I was going to Leah's, since I knew they would here me and started the SUT, before speeding off down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review or however it works here. Also, here is a list of Nicknames so far. If you have any ideas, please send a suggestion, but no flames, anywhere. I mean, come on, look at my name. Flames are a bad idea.
> 
> Edward = Ed, Dickward, Bronzor  
> Emmett = Hunk, Em, Man-at-Arms, Beast  
> Jasper = Jas, Skeletor, Scarface  
> Alice = Stock Market  
> Renesmee = Lol, if you don't by now, that's kinda sad :(  
> Bella = Angst, Legs  
> Rosalie = Rose, Blondie, Mile High  
> Jake = Dog, Mutt, Furball, Wolfy  
> Victoria = Scar, Vic(k)(s), Evil-Lyn  
> Virgina = Dare, Slaphappy (you will find out so)  
> Carlisle = Prettyboy, 150 Watt  
> Esme = Mother Hen, Mistress of All, Zero Tolerance


End file.
